pocket_trains_suomifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Luokka:Vikalista
Kaikki mahdolliset junien viat Your train didn't pass inspection. Replace the turn signal bulbs! Your train has a bent truck frame from bumping into a cow. A new frame needs to be installed. Your train has a blown turbo charger after the engineer participated in illegal track racing. Your train has a burnt popcorn smell coming from the alternator. Probably safest to get it replaced! Your train has a cracked piston and is running on barely any power. The piston needs to be replaced. Your train has a damaged air compressor from blowing the horn too often. The engineer has been reprimanded. Your train has a dirty windshield. Replace the wipers! Your train has a fault in the power supply! The power couplings need to be rerouted. Your train has a faulty radio, someone glued the knob to be stuck on a country station. Your train has a gummed up train whistle. It's not safe to operate until it can let out a loud whistle again! Your train has a hungry crew. The cab fridge needs to be restocked with pizza. Your train has a jammed radiator fan, a bird decided to build a nest inside. Your train has a plugged air intake, looks like a squirrel decided it was a safe place to store acorns. Your train has a punctured fuel tank, some yokel was using the engine for target practice! Your train has a shorted electrical system after the engineer tried to install a custom air horn that plays 'La Cucaracha'. Your train has a snapped a car coupling hauling so much heavy cargo. Get the coupling repaired! Your train has a sticking wheel and is throwing out sparks like it's the fourth of July. Your train has been infested with rubber snakes! I've had it with these rubber ducking snakes on this rubber ducking train! Your train has been overrun by train beetles. Call the exterminator! Your train has been working so hard that the drive shaft snapped. Your train has dead batteries because the engineer left the cab light on all night. Your train has ground off a tooth and slipped a gear. The transmission needs to be rebuilt. Your train has hit so many zombies that the wheels are too slick to brake. The wheels and brakes need to be wiped down. Your train has hungry passengers. Restock the snacks! Your train has no engine power after being probed by a bright hovering objects while out on the line. Your train has some sticky switches on the cab controls, someone wasn't careful with their soda! Your train hit a penny on the track and has a flat. The spare wheel needs to be put on. Your train is having software problems. The train needs a firmware update. Your train is having suspension problems after attempting a sweet jump. Replace the shocks! Your train needs a full wash down after vagrants used it for a party overnight. Your train needs a new taser gun after fending off train thieves on horseback. Restock the tasers! Your train needs an entire system flushed after the engineer filled it with the wrong kind of fuel. Whoops! Your train was hit by lightning! The electrical system needs to be inspected. Toivoisimme että laittaisit joka vian eteen * merkin. Myös käännökset olisi kiva tehdä tämän alle.